The life Coincidences
by Eugimar
Summary: De pensar que mi vida no todo es color de rosa,de querer y no tener. tan simple como el respirar tan dificil como el vivir...una historia de amor,ambicion,engaños y venganza! Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

The life coincidences:

1: Casualidad

Hoy había sido un día duro de trabajo, estaba trabajando desde hace unos días en la tienda de ropa de mi amiga Alice, el sueldo no era tan alto pero alcanzaba para por lo menos mantenerme, había ido a llevarle unas flores a mis padres como lo hacia todos los días, ellos habían muerto hace ya 3 meses y habían hecho tanto por mi que por lo menos merecían que les llevara flores a su tumba…

Estaba caminando por la avenida directo a mi casa, necesitaba descansar, pensé en agarrar un taxi pero quería caminar un poco, no me hacia ningún mal. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa talvez unos cuantos metros cuando me detuve al ver que tres hombres estaban golpeando muy feo a un pobre chico, lo estaban haciendo añicos uno de ellos le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire mientras el otro le golpeaba la cara que llegue a pensar que se la desfiguraría, hasta que quedo inconsciente de tantos golpes y lo tiraron al piso, vi que se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y los otros salieron huyendo dejándolo allí en la cera de la avenida…

-Hey, hey estas bien?- dije moviéndolo pero estaba inconsciente- por favor háblame- dije suplicando y lo toque a ver si seguía vivo y en efecto su corazón aun latía pero estaba inconsciente-oh dios mio que hago- dije angustiada con el ruido de los autos en la avenida, no iba a dejar al pobre chico allí y así! Así que lo agarre como pude y detuve un taxi para llevarlo a casa a ver si podía curarle algunas heridas después de todo había tomado un curso de enfermería que me había servido en varias ocasiones.

Cuando llegamos lo acosté en la cama y busque mi botiquín de emergencia y empecé a curarlo, le eche alcohol en sus heridas para que no se le infectaran y limpie la sangre que tenia, le puse un parche en la herida de su ceja y lo deje acostado, no sabia que hacer el chico seguía inconsciente, los golpes habían sido muy duros esos tipos no tenían corazón como para golpear a una persona de esa manera, pero ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Quién era este chico? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que esperaba que él me las contestara cuando despertara…

Paso toda la noche y él aun seguía en el mismo estado, me estaba empezando a preocupar talvez debí haberlo llevado a un hospital, de hecho en la madrugada pensé en hacerlo. El chico empezó a moverse y me acerque a él, abrió los ojos y eran hermosos, no me había dado cuenta pero era muy bello, su cabello era color dorado, alto, sus labios delgados y ahora que veía sus ojos eran un color verde esmeralda…

-Hey- dije acercándome- Estas bien?- pregunte, el me miro estaba confundido o al menos eso decía su mirada, se sentó bruscamente y me eché un poco para atrás-.

-Quien eres tu? Que hago aquí?- por fin hablo-.

-Es que te encontré en la avenida unos tipos te golpearon y te traje aquí- le explique- pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu?-.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeo- no lo se…

-Bromeas conmigo?- le dije-.

-No es en serio, no recuerdo nada…- dijo y su cara reflejaba confusión, desesperación y sufrimiento, emitió un ruido de dolor y se agarro la parte golpeada de su cabeza-.

-Te diste un fuerte golpe al caer, talvez… eso te dejo amnésico, pero no recuerdas nada?- pregunte un poco confundida-.

-No, ni siquiera se quien soy, como me llamo, esto es confuso…- dijo preocupado-.

-Si debe serlo, talvez sea bueno llevarte a un doctor y que él te revise, yo solo cure las heridas- dije y el se levanto de la cama-.

-Gracias, creo que debo irme- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida pero, como iba hacer? Ni siquiera recordaba quien era, por dios ni siquiera recordaba su nombre! No podría ser así de cruel como para dejarlo ir, después de todo yo sabia lo que era no tener a nadie en el mundo, estar solo, y a mi me habían ayudado, el también merecía algo de ayuda, claro su caso era algo diferente al mio-.

-Espera!- le grite antes de que saliera- porque no te quedas?- pregunte tragando saliva-.

-Porque me ayudas…- dijo y vi que necesitaba mi nombre-

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llames Bella, y te ayudo porque se por lo que estas pasando y no me hubiera gustado que no me ayudaran, no soy tan cruel, ahhh y no se te olvide que prácticamente soy la única persona que conoces!- le dije sonriendo-.

-Si eso si… Pero no causare alguna molestia?- pregunto con algo de pena-.

-No tranquilo, vivo sola aquí, mis padres murieron hace algunos meses…- dije y mi tono sonó a tristeza-.

-Lo lamento, pero al menos tu sabes que tuviste padres, yo ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre…- dijo agachando la cabeza-.

-Talvez se una amnesia pasajera, tienes que ir al doctor, que te parece si me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas y hacemos una cita con el medico- le dije- ahh y en closet de allí- dije señalándolo- hay ropa de hombre que talvez te sirva, esa esta llena de sangre, y por allí esta el baño, si quieres bañarte- dije señalando el baño-.

-Gracias, es la tercera cosa que más deseo-.

-Tercera?- dije confusa-.

-Si la primera es poder recordar, la segunda es que se me quite este maldito dolor en todo el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y ducharme es la tercera cosa que más deseo- dijo y los dos reímos-.

-Y como te llamare si ni siquiera sabes eso?- pregunte, era la verdad no podía decirle solo chico!-.

-No se que nombre te apetece- dijo riendo, su sonrisa era muy bella-.

-Tal vez Edward? Siempre me gusto- dije ruborizada-.

-Esta bien, hasta que recuerde y espero hacerlo por amor de dios! Puedes llamarme Edward….-

Holaaaa! esta es una de mis historiaass! plis diganme si les gusta la idea! dejen sus comentarios gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Pasado

Pobre "Edward" yo sabia lo que se sentía estar solo sin nadie, pero él ni siquiera sabia si estaba solo simplemente no recordaba absolutamente nada, mi pasado habia sido horroroso y los recuerdos siempre me atormentaban…

Flash Back

Isabella Dwyer: Estaba sola en mi casa, ya que mi mama se había ido a trabajar y mi padrastro talvez andaba por allí con sus amigos, mi padre biológico había muerto cuando yo solo tenia meses de nacida así que no llegue a conocerlo y mi madre se caso con phil cuando tenia 6 años. Me senté a ver un serie de TV para niñas de mi edad(13 años) cuando escuche que entraba alguien por la puerta…

-Hola niñita- dijo mi padrastro algo ebrio-.

-Hola- limite a decirle-.

-Tu mama esta?- pregunto acercándose-.

-No, esta en el trabajo- dije y él se sentó a mi lado-.

-Que bien- dijo masajeándome la pierna y de insofacto le quite la mano-.

-Suéltame- dije con repugnancia-.

El empezó a tocarme y a mano ciarme, era mas fuerte que yo, estaba borracho yo tenia repugnancia, quería quitármelo de encima…

-Suéltame asqueroso- dije empujándolo-.

-déjalo ya niñita- dijo agarrándome esta vez con mas fuerza-.

-Me estas lastimando! Suéltame!- dije gritando- Auxilio!

-Nadie te va a escuchar- dijo quitándome la camisa-.

Yo gritaba, tenia la esperanza de que alguien me escuchara, y el me dio una fuerte cachetada para que me callara, mientras besaba mi cuello y yo sentía tanto asco por él, intentaba empujarlo de hecho llegue a darle una patada por el estomago y corrí pero era rápido y logro alcanzarme jalándome por el cabello, gracias a dios antes de que abusara de mi la vecina toco la puerta…

-Todo esta bien por allí?- pregunto desde afuera, yo me seque las lagrimas y empecé a colocarme la ropa que ese asqueroso me había logrado quitar y Salí corriendo abrir la puerta-.

-Procura decir algo y veras como te va- me dijo al oído y jalándome de nuevo el cabello-.

La vecina me vio que estaba llorando y me pregunto que me había pasado y le invente la excusa de que era muy sentimental y había llorado con una película… mi madre llego una hora después y fue cuando pude ir a casa, necesitaba bañarme, aun seguía llorando, sentía asco y me dijera lo que me dijera se lo iba a contar a mi mama, no seria fácil para ella pero tenia que hacerlo…

-Mama- dije con la voz entrecortada sentándome con ella-.

-Hija porque lloras?- dijo preocupada-.

-mama… es que yo… phil…- le dije sin poder sacar la palabra de mi boca-.

-Que pasa bella? Que tiene phil?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos-.

-Mama el intento abusar de mi…- le dije llorando, y en ese momento me dio una cachetada que me volteo la cara-.

-Pero que es lo que te pasa niña!- dijo gritándome- como se te puede ocurrir esa gran barbaridad, estas viendo muchas novelitas últimamente no?-

-Mama es verdad- dije llorando mas aun- créeme por favor!-.

-pero como te voy a creer! Phil seria incapaz de hacerte eso por dios! Estas castigada por decir eso, no podrás Salir de la casa en un mes-.

-Mama no por favor! Yo no te estoy mintiendo- seguí diciéndole-.

-Si sigues diciendo tal cosa te juro que te volveré a pegar Isabella- dijo gritándome mas fuerte y Salí de la habitación-.

Que iba hacer? Mi mama no me había creído y ahora phil tendría mas oportunidad de hacerme algo, no podía seguir allí, mi mama no me creería y no podía permitir que ese tipo me volviera a poner las manos encima, así que escondida en la madrugada Salí huyendo de esa casa, no me importo absolutamente nada, no me podía quedar allí..

Anduve horas sola no sabia que hacer… no había comido, ni tomado agua, estaba sola por las calles hasta que aparecieron un señor y una señora que fueron mis ángeles…

-Hola- dijo el amable señor acercándose pero yo me aleje bruscamente- tranquila no te haremos ningún daño- dijo el señor con una sonrisa…

-Porque estas sola linda?- dijo esta vez la mujer con una tierna mirada…

-Tuve que huir de mi casa y… estoy sola…- fue lo que les pude decir…

Ellos se compadecieron de mi y me adoptaron a mi a una simple niña desconocida sin nada en el mundo, llegamos a su casa y no era muy grande pero si suficiente, me dieron comida, agua, un lugar donde dormir, su apellido! y sobretodo mucho pero muchísimo amor, fueron un padre y una madre para mi, los que siempre quise tener, me educaron muy bien, me enseñaron muchas cosas y todo lo que hicieron por mi se los intente recompensar con mis actos y dándoles amor tal como ellos a mi…

Fin flash back

Mi pasado era uno muy oscuro, mi niñez fue horrible pero mis verdaderos padres me demostraron que se podía salir adelante pasara lo que pasara y cambiaron por completo toda mi vida…


End file.
